ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Montgomery
| birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S. | height = | years_active = 1998–present | children = 2 | residence = Valley Village, Los Angeles | spouse = Adrienne Montgomery, m.2007; div.???? | relatives = Wes Montgomery (grandfather) }} Anthony Dwayne Montgomery (born June 2, 1971, in Indianapolis, Indiana) is an American film and television actor, as well as graphic novelist. He is best known for his portrayal of Ensign Travis Mayweather on the UPN science fiction television series Star Trek: Enterprise (the fifth live-action series in the Star Trek franchise). Montgomery is currently playing Andre Maddox on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Early life Montgomery was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. He graduated from Ball State University with a degree in performance theater and drama. Montgomery did stand-up comedy briefly after graduation, before moving to California. Career Film and television Sometimes credited as "A.T. Montgomery", his first starring role was in the horror-spoof Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) for which he also contributed writing and vocals for several songs. He had a recurring role on the television series Popular before being cast in Star Trek: Enterprise in 2001. In 2004, he returned to stand-up comedy. Montgomery starred in the film I'm Through with White Girls in 2007. In January 2009, Montgomery appeared in an episode of the Fox series House. In 2013, he appeared briefly as a dud romantic-interest in the show Baby Daddy (season 2, ep. 1), playing a handsome but boring drycleaner the show's (young) grandmother was interested in. In 2013 he also produced and starred in the independent film Chariot, about seven amnesiac strangers who awake on an airliner mid-flight. In 2015, Montgomery joined the cast of the ABC daytime soap General Hospital playing Dr. Andre Maddox. Stage In 2004, Montgomery returned to the stage in Los Angeles, producing the show Dutchman by LeRoi Jones. He has also performed in a number of stage productions. His other stage credits include productions of Working, Oliver, Othello, and Much Ado About Nothing. In the summer of 2005, Montgomery returned to Indiana to star in theatrical fundraisers for charity. Music Montgomery has produced one CD of his own music, What You Know About..., featuring four songs about Star Trek themes. In April 2007 Anthony Montgomery signed with the Germany-based AGR Television Records. His (Hip-Hop) debut-album, titled A.T., was released in November 2008. In the series Single Ladies, "Stimulation," was his all-new single he wrote and performed that was picked for the music-heavy show's mood soundtrack for Episode 9. His single also featured rapper J. Naught-T. Writing In 2013, Montgomery created Miles Away, a hoped-to-be media franchise, about a teenager with special needs who battles aliens. A graphic novel was published in June 2013. Personal life Anthony Montgomery was married to Adrienne Montgomery in August 2007. They have a son together (born 2010), and he has a daughter from a previous relationship. His grandfather was jazz musician Wes Montgomery. He is currently dating General Hospital co-star Vinessa Antoine. Montgomery is a keen martial arts student. He studied Hapkido and Koga Ryu Ninjutsu]. Health In July 2016, Montgomery had a torn meniscus and ligament sprains. In December 2016, he had arthroscopy on his left knee. Montgomery sustained an injury to his hand on August 20, 2017 while visiting a beach with his nephew, his girlfriend and her youngest son. The injury occurred when a wave pushed him against a house. His girlfriend and nephew were not hurt, however, his girlfriend's son sustained a sprained ankle. Filmography Awards and nominations In 2014, Montgomery was nominated for two Glyph Comics Awards for Miles Away. In the March 6, 2017 issue, Montgomery received the Performer of the Week in Soap Opera Digest for his role as Andre Maddox on General Hospital. References Citations Sources * External links * * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:African-American actors Category:African-American singers Category:African-American songwriters Category:American songwriters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Ball State University alumni Category:Actors from Indianapolis Category:Musicians from Indianapolis Category:Songwriters from Indiana Category:Comedians from Indiana Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American comedians